beboroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Allyson Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. '€€Allyson Dianna Salvatore', known to most as '''Ally', is a vampire (163 years old), the sister of Damon and Stefan Salvatore and the youngest daughter of Giuseppe Salvatore. She was born and raised in Mystic Falls, Virginia, a town known for its supernatural occurrences. Ally lives at the Salvatore Boarding House with her elder brothers, whom she previously avoided like the plague. Ally is currently a friend to Elena Gilbert and is beginning to warm to Caroline Forbes. She is loyal to both Damon and Stefan, which with their frequent fighting is often close to being impossible. She was made into a vampire in 1866, two years after to her brothers, by a vampire that escaped Mystic Falls; Thomas Hale. From the early 1960s to the mid 70s she went through a 'ripper' stage, she also had a romantic relationship with Klaus Mikaelson during this time. =Biography= Early Life ' €Allyson Dianna Salvatore' was born on March 3rd, 1848; the youngest child of Giuseppe Salvatore and an unnamed mother. She had two elder brothers, Damon and Stefan. As the “baby” of the family, she was very much protected, especially after the death of the Salvatores’ mother. As a child Allyson (usually referred to as “Ally”) was closest to her eldest brother, Damon. Before Katherine arrived in Mystic Falls, Ally was a more or less happy girl. Being only 14 at the time, Ally was never involved in the vampire stuff. Ally was wary of Katherine, though she didn’t know why. She tended to keep her mouth shut due to her shyness, even when she realised that Katherine was “with” both of her brothers. The death of her brothers came as a big blow to her, as the siblings had been close. She didn't know the truth about their deaths, however, she had been told that her brothers had died in the crossfire in a battle. She never knew that Katherine was a vampire until much later. When she found her father dead soon after her brothers' death, technically because of her brothers, she was devastated. She soon lost her home as her father left no will, this made her elder half-brother, his next-of-kin, owner of the Salvatore house. This meant that, days after she had lost her only remaining real family, Ally had to leave her family home to live with an aunt she'd never met in the nearby budding town of Penhook, Virginia. She never discovered the real reason for her father's death, but suspected that people had been less than truthful with her about what happened, though as a 14-year old, no one took her suspicions seriously. 1866 2 years after her family being killed in Mystic Falls, Ally was still looking for answers. As a less shy 17-year-old confident enough to insist she be told the truth. She demanded this of Johnathan Gilbert a short while aster her arrival back in Mystic Falls. When she first asked he recycled the same old storyline of "getting caught in the crossfire" and "animal attacks" 1940s 1960s (Ripper Years) Modern-Day |-|Season One= |-|Season Two= |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= Category:Lucy Hale Images Category:Female Category:Female Characters Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Undead Characters Category:Characters Category:TVD Characters Category:TVD Non Canons Category:Salvatore Family Category:Mystic Falls High School Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:High School Students